


The Way Our Horizons Meet

by TransPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Long Distance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that your OTP isn’t dating yet. Both are having an into-the-night Skype session with each other, until Person A falls asleep. Person B watches their sleeping form and realizes that they can imagine themselves marrying Person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Our Horizons Meet

They had been talking practically all through the night. It had been one of the occasions in which they used the video function that Skype was famous for, and to be honest, Lexa loved such occasions. Not only because Clarke was clearly beautiful, but because actually being able to see her- to see her mannerisms, her quirks, all the unique things about her physicality -was a unique experience. Lexa felt somehow blessed by the universe or some other higher power for being able to notice these things at all.       

They had been friends for almost a year, and yet they had never met in person. Like most queer nerds meet these days, they had met on tumblr. Something that was completely up to chance, something that could have easily never happened, had made Lexa’s life immeasurably better. To be dramatic, it, _ Clarke _ , had made her life worth living again. 

On that day, when Lexa had felt particularly positive about her physical appearance, she’d agreed to a video call. Like all of their other calls, they’d talked for hours about everything and nothing. Even in the moments where the only noises heard would be the overly-zealous typing of keyboards and the occasional clicking of mouses, with the background noise of Lexa’s groaning computer (which she should probably get checked out to be honest), there were no moments of awkwardness. Lexa had never felt more comfortable with someone in her life. The only downside was that Lexa, in her small apartment in Annapolis, Maryland, was miles away from Clarke’s shared studio apartment in Los Angeles, California. 

It was two AM, and Lexa could already detect Clarke’s telltale signs of being tired. Her words were slightly slurred, and she was giggling more often at the smallest of things. Lexa smirked as Clarke went on another ramble, feeling her heart swell as she watched Clarke push her hair away from her face.

“So then Bellamy was like: ‘Clarke, frappuccinos are not better than lattes’. So I was like: ‘Bell, you’re a fucking idiot have you ever  _ had  _ a frappuccino?!’. In the end… well nothing got solved and now we are in a constant state of disagreement.”

Lexa snorted, her hand quickly coming up to cover her mouth and nose, embarrassed of the unbidden noise. At Clarke’s silence, Lexa blushed and quietly apologized. When the silence continued, Lexa looked up tentatively.

“That,” Clarke began seriously, “was the cutest thing that I have ever witnessed.” 

Lexa blushed deeper, smiling. “I’m sure it wasn’t.” 

Clarke simply shook her head. “Nope, that was most definitely the cutest thing I have ever heard.” She pointed at the screen, and by extension, Lexa, with a comically serious expression on her admittedly adorable facial features. “You are the cutest person in the world.”

“Clarke,” Lexa grumbled, looking away bashfully.

Clarke shrugged and stated, “I don’t make the rules. That’s just how it is.” 

Lexa felt her heart grow warmer, and she mumbled a small thanks. Clarke smiled in return, and honestly, Lexa thought it was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She focused her attention back on the tumblr dashboard she had previously been scrolling, the skype window in the upper right corner of her screen. 

They spent a few moments in more comfortable silence, relaxing and occasionally linking each other to funny things that they liked. Lexa was about to mention something that had happened the week before, when she heard a quiet, snore-like sound coming from skype. She turned to see the top of Clarke’s head, a few blonde strands dipping to rest against her desk where her head was resting on her folded arms. 

Lexa felt a small smile involuntarily curl her lips, her heart practically growing two sizes. Lexa observed her friend for a moment, simply taking in her incredibly adorable sleeping form in something akin to awe. She was shocked out of her silent reverie, though, when an unexpected thought was brought to the forefront of her mind.

_ One day, I’d be okay with marrying this impossible woman. _

Lexa felt her body stiffen slightly. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone for a long time, and she’d had no idea that she was harboring any sort of romantic feelings for her almost year-long friend. However, Lexa was surprised to discover that the thought wasn’t completely unwelcome. 

Taking in a deep breath, Lexa softly called Clarke’s name. She wanted to wake the blonde, as she knew if she simply left her in that position she’d wake up with a very unpleasant crook in her neck, but she also didn’t want to frighten the blonde by startling her from her sleep. 

After a few moments, Lexa called her name a little louder, eliciting a small groan from the blonde. “Clarke,” Lexa said one final time, her voice slightly more stern than before. Clarke grumbled, lifting her head lazily. 

“Lex?” She husked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Lexa smiled at the nickname, ignoring the slight heat developing in her lower stomach at the cadence of her voice, and said, “Clarke, you should probably go to bed.” 

Clarke sighed. “DId I fall asleep?” 

Lexa nodded, finding herself incredibly endeared. “Yeah. It’s okay though. However, you might want to fall asleep in your bed instead.”

Clarke nodded, blinking slowly. “Yeah, you’re right.” With a soft smile, she looked straight at the camera. “Goodnight, Lexa.” 

Lexa felt her heart stop momentarily, before she smiled in return and replied, “Goodnight, Clarke.” 

The night had a sense of finality as the familiar tone of the skype call ending rang through Lexa’s quiet room. She sat there for a moment, absently staring at her computer screen as she considered her newly realized feelings. She liked Clarke, as more than a friend. And strangely, that wasn’t terrifying. 

With a small smile, Lexa powered down her computer and went to bed with a generally warm feeling about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137545445639/imagine-that-your-otp-isnt-dating-yet-both-are


End file.
